Just for Tonight
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: She looked into his eyes again, and asked, "Just for tonight, right?" "As you wish." He said, before kissing her again. Grayza, one-shot!


_"You can't do that!" The twelve-year old mage screamed, her sword pointing towards the young ice mage's chest. _

_"Oh, I will!" Gray laughed and attempted to freeze her braid. She stopped him before he could, though. _

_"Fullbuster, you better stop it or I'm gonna beat the pulp out of you!" Erza warned. _

_"Oh really?" _

_"Yeah."_

"Try me."

Erza glared at the 17 year old ice mage, gritting her teeth all the while.

She summoned her sword and gasped out, "You really want to fight, huh, Fullbuster?"

Gray smirked and dodged her attack, before saying, "Yeah. Hey, Erza, if I'm safe for another 5 minutes, will you go out on a date with me?"

She stopped her sword in mid-strike. Gray looked at her, nervous at seeing the frozen expression on the S-class mage's face.

Her armor and sword were gone then, and she was in her usual clothes.

"Gray, I can't go out with you." She stated calmly.

"Why not?" He asked childishly.

Fairy Tail's Titania sighed. She looked at him and then felt a rush of memories tugging at her heart painfully. Memories revolving around a certain cobalt-haired boy.

Without sparing a glance at the raven haired boy, she walked out, feeling a headache hammering her head.

Gray stood there, feeling a weird emotion surging through him. Was he… hurt? Of course not! He already knew that the re-equip mage wouldn't go out with him.

But still, he had a tiny flicker of hope burning inside of him...

Sighing dejectedly, the ice mage walked over to Cana, sitting beside her and drinking beer, even though he knew he was a lightweight and would have to suffer a massive head-ache later.

* * *

Two days later, it was Erza's 19th birthday. Gray was sitting on the rooftop of the guild, drinking alcohol, even though he still couldn't handle it very well.

Whole of the guild was celebrating it. Gray gulped down the strong liquid, burning his throat. He looked up at the stars, feeling useless.

Did anyone even want him?

Gray continued to drink, his blue gaze still fixed up.

"Didn't even bother to wish your best friend on her birthday?"

Gray chuckled bitterly, "Best friend? Do you even consider me as one?"

Erza sighed and sat beside him, her scarlet locks dancing with breeze. At that moment, she had to control herself to not break down.

"Aren't we? Best friends?" She asked, looking at him with warmness in her eyes.

Gray looked at her, his gaze cold, and gritted out coldly, "If we were best friends, you would have answered and given an explanation! I'm tired of being just a best friend!"

Erza looked at him, feeling a slight part of her getting scared. She calmed that part and regained her composure, and said, "Fine. Do you want to know why I left you?"

"Hell yeah! C'mon, Erza! I've been waiting for 3 years and you just don't leave my head! Do you know how much it hurts?" Gray screamed, gripping her arms tightly.

She turned her face away, chocolate brown eyes fixed on the moving people down instead.

"Answer me! Erza-

_Slap!_

Gray clutched his cheek, mouth opened up slightly. His blue eyes were wide.

"Fine! Then listen, you baka! You don't have bright blue hairs like him! You don't have brown eyes like him! You don't have a tattoo running on your face! But instead, you have these amazing and soft black locks, the most mesmerizing blue eyes I've ever seen and you look just so damn good that it's tough to not get jealous for anyone!" She huffed out, her chest heaving up and down.

"Erza, I-

"Wait, I'm not finished. You'll have to listen to all of it! He's Jellal and you're Gray! You both are different! And no matter how much I'm attracted to you in the days, at the nights, _he_ still haunts me! Do you know how tough it is for me? Huh, Gray? I know that he isn't the same and I know that you love me! But I still can't get him out of my head! Gray, I tried moving on, trust me, I did. But I just… can't."

She looked down, feeling tears streak down her cheeks.

"Neither can I." Gray muttered, standing up.

The ice mage began taking a step, but was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist.

"Don't go, please." Erza pleaded, her voice broken.

"Why should I stay, Erza? Don't you always have someone to replace me with? Natsu as a best friend, Jellal as a love interest and God knows if you'll even feel upset if I die in a mi-

"Gray!" Erza stood up, her yellow gown making it difficult for her to not trip.

Before she could fall, though, a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Gray pulled the S-class mage up, flushing their chests together.

She looked up, realizing how tall the ice mage just got exactly.

"You're… taller than me." She stated dumbly.

Gray looked at her, tucking a scarlet strand of hairs behind her ear absentmindedly and replied, "Of course I am. You're only 5''7, Missy. I'm 5''11."

Erza frowned, lifting her hand up and caressing his cheek and said, "And you've got a light tan."

"Yeah, I've to go on a lot of missions, after all." Gray replied, confused.

"I… shouldn't be doing this…" She closed her eyes and let her hand drop which was still placed on his cheek.

Gray's eyes widened, finally realizing what she wanted. He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted it up, blue eyes staring into wide brown ones.

He whispered, "Please do."

And Erza didn't know what happened after that, or exactly how it all happened. All she knew was that his breath was on her face and she was tip-toeing, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. He leaned down, kissing her back.

Finally. That's what Gray thought when he felt her soft lips moving against his.

They broke, panting for breath.

She looked into his eyes again, and asked, "Just for tonight, right?"

"As you wish." He said, before kissing her again. Erza moaned, running her hands down his back and torso.

He broke the kiss again, and smiled breathtakingly before whispering against her lips, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

After two years, they both had moved on, for like, really.

Erza had started dating Laxus –a surprise to everyone –and Gray was currently enjoying his youth. He frequently changed girlfriends. Yeah, he still hoped sometimes that Erza would look at him like the way he did, but he knew all they ever could be friends because frankly, those were days when neither of them could control their lust.

"Fullbuster!" Gray felt a sword pressing against the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, Erza?" He asked, stopping his make-out session with Lucy.

"Come with me!" Erza stated, looking angry for a reason.

Gray smirked, "Now, that'll take some time, wouldn't it? I didn't know that the Fairy Queen Titania liked me so much that she'll offer me to 'cum with her' openly."

Erza dropped the sword and blushed madly, finally realizing what he meant.

"No- wait- fuck! I didn't mean it that way-

"It's okay, baby. I get it that Laxus isn't satisfying you." He stood up and patted the girl's shoulder –who was still blushing and stuttering.

Lucy giggled, "Erza, wouldn't you having sex will make your friendship awkward?"

After pondering for a moment, they both looked at each other, then at the blonde, and simultaneously stated, "Nah, our friendship will make our sex awkward."

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own FT and the last line is inspired by a story I read on FP. So, review guys. I know this isn't really sensible, but I felt like writing it and so here it is. Now please review! :D**


End file.
